ThE liTTlE sAMUrAi ThAT coUlD
by FireNose
Summary: There was only one game Allen would play, one story Allen would read, and one swordsman Allen would love. Kiddy Yullen


Title: The little samurai that could

Genre: Moralistic/Romance

Summary: There was only one game Allen would play, one story Allen would read, and one swordsman he would love. AU, kiddy Yullen

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a disclaimer if I owned it, then again, sometimes I don't have a disclaimer anyways… Hoshino Katsura owns D.Gray-man

ThE liTTlE sAMUrAi ThAT coUlD

13 year old Kanda was in the garden, blindfolded and waving his Katana, Mugen, around in training.

WAS is the keyword… something disturbed his concentration…

He lifted the blindfold off and looked around suspiciously. It was already getting dark by then. Something shook behind him and he spun on his heels. A small piece of paper fell to the ground. Kanda picked it up and opened it to reveal pathetic writing for the age of the writer himself.

'lETs PlAy A GAmE! cOmE AND FiND mE!'

It said. Kanda sighed, _'another one of __Moyashi's__ silly games?' _he thought. He looked up at the sky, the sun was almost completely gone. "Che, I gotta find him before bed or we're both in trouble…" he mumbled and raced off.

The first place Kanda looked was the kitchen for obvious enough reasons, but when he came in, all he saw were cooks and maids leaning up from dinner. He walked over to the nearest cook, "Jerry-san, have you seen Moyashi?" he asked.

Jerry beamed at the Japanese, "Nope! The sweetie left hours ago! He stole a bunch of pies that I was saving though, that little glutton!" he said jokingly. Kanda snorted and walked away.

The second place he searched for the little white haired child was the playroom, But only the Nanny was in the room, picking up what looked to be recently played with toys. He walked over to her, "Miranda-san?" The woman screamed, "I didn't do it!" Kanda smacked his face and tugged on her dress. She looked down and sighed, "Oh, It's just you, Kanda, sorry." She said.

Kanda shook his head forgivingly, "Have you seen Moyashi?" he asked again. Miranda took a moment to think but then shook her head, "I'm been cleaning up the bathrooms all day, t seems he was playing here not long ago though." She said as she picked up a drool covered rubber burger. Kanda inwardly laughed, he always pretended it was real food to the point where he actually believed it was true.

He said goodbye to Miranda before moving on to the third place: the garden. Only then had Kanda realized that the tiny boy must have been there to throw the note. But of course, when he got there, the only thing left was the gardeners and the bookbunny.

He walked over to the latter who was sitting on the bench, "Oi, Usagi, have you seen the Moyashi anywhere?" he hissed, hating that he was coming the redhead for help. Lavi grinned, "aw, is Yuu-chan worried about Moyashi-chan?" he asked. Kanda growled dangerously, "we are not girls, do not use my first name, no, and answer the freaking question!" he spat.

Lavi shrugged and shook his head, "Nah, little fella disappeared 'bout an hour ago. Said something about needing to do somethin' before bed." He said. Kanda smacked his head, of course! He raced off from the garden.

The miniature samurai raced off to the last place he would find that Moyashi any other time of the day:

The library.

What would a ten year old who couldn't even write properly be doing in a library you ask? Well, there was only one thing he ever did when he dared venture into the room full of books…

Kanda raced in as he swung open the door. Sure enough, Allen was up on the latter, at the very top, reaching over s little too far to grab a thin blue book. Kanda saw it and raced over just in time as the little nuisance slipped and fell off the latter, catching him just in time.

Both fell back onto the floor, Allen clinging to the other boys coat in fear. Kanda snorted and hit him over the head, "baka Moyashi! Are you stupid or something!? You could got hurt!" he hissed. Allen blew up his cheeks, "It's Allen! Not bean sprout!" he said defiantly which made Kanda smirk.

"If you needed help getting your book, you could have just asked you know?" he said. Allen pouted, "And why did you put it on such a high shelf that you couldn't reach it?"

"well, someone might steal it! now it's all safe!" he said as Kanda stood up. The only boy let out a sigh as he pushed the latter slightly over, "I's a little to safe now..," he mumbled. Kanda climbed up the latter and pulled out the blue book: 'The little engine that could'

Kanda snorted, "you need to find a new book, you don't even need to look at it anymore to read it." he said as he climbed down. Allen jumped up and snatched the book, hugging it close, "but I like reading THIS one!" he whined. Kanda rolled his eyes, "come on, you got your book ,now let's go to bed…" he said.

The two walked quietly down to Allen's room where the little boy changed and crawled into bed while Kanda took the book and sat down beside the bed.

Kanda opened the book and waited for Allen to get comfortable before he started. "The Little Engine Who could…"

'The little engine was waiting, waiting, waiting as usual for its next job.'

'across the station though, he could see a long line of freight cars.'

'the freight cars had rolled up next to a big engine, "Could you pull me over the hill?" it asked.'

'The Big engine shook it's head, "I can't. That's too much a pull for me." He told it.'

'The freight cars went to the next engine, but it refused as well. One by one, all of the engines said the same thing: "I can't."'

'Finally, though, the fright cars found their way to the little engine, "will _you _pull me over the hill?" it asked.'

'The little engine thought for a moment and then surprisingly, nodded. "I think I can!" he said.'

'One of the engines heard what the little engine had said though, "you? Cary that over the hill? You will never be able to!" he told him.'

'The little engine smiled and said "Well, we don't know that until I try, right?" he said.'

'So the workers hooked up the cars to the engine and sent him on his way. They crossed a bridge, they passed a valley and they went through a tunnel, until finally the hill was in sight. The freight cars were getting nervous, "are you sure you can do this?" it asked.'

'"I think I can-I Think I can-I think I can!" he chanted.'

'He was almost at the top when he started to slow down, and then stop, and then started rolling backwards.'

' but he didn't give up yet, "I think I can-I think I can-I think I can! Puff-puff-puff, chug-chug-chug! I think I can-I think I can-I think I can!" he said and started to push forward.'

'forward and forward, up and up, until he reached the top and started downwards. The cars started to cheer and the little engine smiled, "I thought I could-I thought I could-I thought I could!" he said happily as they rolled into the station.'

'from that day forward, when the little engine always told himself: "I think I can!"'

Kanda closed the book as he finished and Allen yawned as he curled up into the blankets further. Kanda smiled and leaned over to kiss the boys forehead. Allen hugged him as he tried to stand straight up though, "thank you Kanda!" he said.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "but I always read you your book." He said. Allen shook his head, "for playing with me! Nobody else wanted to look for me, they were too busy or too tired." He said sadly but then smiled up at Kanda. Kanda stared for a moment before he smiled back.

"well you better get to sleep, moyashi-Mm!" Kanda effectively cut off though when they little white haired boy kissed the older boy right on the lips. Kanda turned red as Allen pulled away and rolled over to face the opposite way, grinning and with pink cheeks. "night, Kanda!" he called over his shoulder.

Kanda was still a bit dumbstruck, but turned around, embarrassed, and quickly walked out of the room, muttering a quiet 'goodnight' to the boy before he closed the door.

The little engine could pull he cars over the hill, but only Kanda could have Allen's heart.

ThE liTTlE sAMUrAi ThAT coUlD

Ok, I know, cheesy little ending, but this was just such a cute idea that I had to do it! just in case you missed it, Allen is 10 and Kanda is 13.

I got the idea when I was remembering my old elementary school and remembered this boy who was a few years younger that I used to help look after him at lunch who really loved this book. He knew the story by heart.

Of course I don't so if you have read this book and it isn't what I wrote, that's because I was too lazy to look for the real story and just wrote it from the basic plot of the story. I myself think this is a pretty cute story if I do so say myself, all those little children's books are. I don't know why though…


End file.
